Demostraciones
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Doll quería estar cerca de él, realmente cerca. Y sí con eso podía demostrarle que era una chica, mucho mejor. CielxDoll. PWP.


Hello, my dear readers. Aquí les vengo, con estas linduras. N/a al final.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso, y de las otras personas que compartan los derechos. Si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera, bueno, supongo que no estaría pensando en suicidio por no conseguir material genial de la serie.

**Advertencias:** CielxDoll. Hetero. Lemon. PWP.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

**Demostraciones.**

-.-

_¡Que rudo era!_ Pensó Doll cuando Ciel la había acusado de ser varón a pesar de llevar el traje del espectáculo. A ella se le hacía eso muy maleducado, y tenía esa necesidad, salida de un puro y nunca antes notado orgullo femenino, de hacerle ver al joven que ella era una chica.

¡Se había vuelto loco! Se alejó temblando mientras negaba la segunda propuesta. Eso era algo que hacía que Doll se riera internamente, pero también... le disgustó que Finnian hubiera sido tan frío con ella.

Debía reñirlo, ya que se había portado mal. Doll no quería que él se fuera, le había agarrado genuinamente cariño al chico. Quizás había sido porque se parecía a ella en algunos aspectos, pero tenía esa necesidad de protegerlo y cuidar por él.

Tenía que despedirse, Ciel estaba impaciente por irse de allí, pero ella simplemente disfrutaba la compañía del joven. Era tan... lindo y desamparado. _Como ella, como todos._

En un impulso Doll se acercó hacia él y agarrando su barbilla plantó un beso en sus labios. Era tan...dulce. Cerró sus ojos lentamente para disfrutar el momento.

Ciel estaba completamente en shock por lo que abrió sus ojos completamente y colocó sus manos en su cintura, tratando de apartarla levemente. Pero poco a poco su fuerza se iba, los labios de Doll eran suaves y cálidos, estaban masajeando suavemente los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad y sus manos en su cintura se volvieron un agarre.

Doll empezó a reír en el beso, profundizandolo, mientras enredaba ambos brazos en el cuello de Ciel. Ambos movían la cabeza de un lado al otro, masajeando la boca del otro con sus labios, hasta que Ciel trató de colar su lengua en la boca de Doll.

Doll se separó y entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente. Las mejillas de Ciel se tiñeron de un rojo profundo, y miró hacia otro lado, temblando ligeramente. Doll agarró su mano y empezó a correr.

Ciel estaba atónito, Doll era más alta que él, por lo que sus piernas eran más larga y podría correr más rápido. Se sentía arrastrado por la chica, y en el furor del beso su mente no pensaba bien y no tenía idea de que eran lo que estaban haciendo.

Entraron a la carpa. Doll dejó salir una risita divertida, mientras Ciel se escondía en su cuello por vergüenza. Doll lo miró con dulzura y le volvió a besar. Un beso dulce, que derritió completamente a Ciel, quien sintió como sus piernas temblaban. De un momento a otro sintió como habían caído a la cama y las manos de Ciel inconscientemente buscaron el cierre del vestido.

Con desastrosos resultados.

Sus ojos se entornaban mientras trataba de quitarle el traje a la circense (que por decir poco, le estaba molestando ya que la chica estaba en sus piernas y el traje no era de materiales suaves) y después de un rato su cara se estaba poniendo roja de la rabia. Doll simplemente rió complacida y dijo:

— No tienes nada de estilo, Smile. Ven, que es así—. Y de un movimiento se liberó del traje y apareció desnuda enfrente de él. Ciel hubiera estado más enojado por el hecho de que ella pudo desvestirse más rápido de lo que él lo había hecho, sin embargo todo réplica fue acallada cuando tuvo a la chica frente así.

Tenía un cuerpo atlético, un poco mal cuidado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso. Tenía senos pequeños pero que lucían firmes y su cintura...

— ¿Te-gusta-lo-que-ves-Finnian? —preguntó remarcando cada palabra antes de besar de lleno en la boca para acallar los balbuceos del chico. Subió sus manos a sobre su cabeza y lo apresó contra sí...

Se sentía tan... expuesto.

Pronto la chica jugueteó con su lengua para empezar a saborearle la boca. La experiencia de Ciel era nula, por lo que solo trató de corresponderle de la mejor manera posible, dejándose llevar. Empezó a mover sus muñecas, tratando de liberarse del agarre, cuando Dolll soltó sus manos y empezó a quitarle la ropa.

Estaba aterrorizado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo... de _como_ hacerlo. En parte le gustaría ser más participativo, llevar la voz de mando, pero la chica se estaba encargando de todo y parecía tan emocionada por ello.

Doll necesitaba estar cerca del chico... _quería_ estar cerca del chico. Nunca se había sentido así por ninguna persona, y su hermana Beast siempre le había dicho que disfrutara de la vida, porque en ese mundo podías desaparecer de un día a otro. Más con las cosas que ellos hacían...

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se apretó más fuerte contra el chico, sintiendo sus dientes presionarse contra sus labios, mientras le quitaba el pantalón y se acomodaban en la cama de Smile.

La respiración de Ciel empezó a apresurarse, pero ambos lo vieron como señal de excitación, por lo que Doll solo se relamió lo labios y le besó en la mejilla, su cuello, su pecho. Ciel solo podía quedarse ahí y sentir como el sudor llenaba sus cuerpos y su garganta se secaba repentinamente.

La joven agarró el miembro de Ciel y empezó a masajearlo, y al chico ya le estaba costando respirar normalmente. Doll hubiera hecho algún comentario ingenioso, si no fuera porque estaba ocupada con lo suyo. De un momento a otro se posicionó sobre el chico, y sus ojos se abrieron por el dolor de ser penetrada por primera vez.

Ciel gimoteó quedamente. Tanto... _calor_. La chica era caliente, y eso lo estaba derritiendo. Hizo amago de mover las caderas y fue recompensado con un chillido de placer y dolor. La chica lo sostuvo por los hombros y después de suspirar hondamente, empezó a mover las caderas.

Era un ritmo desquiciante y rápido. No duraron mucho, Ciel prontamente empezó a boquear por aire y a gemir más alto y Doll le dio un beso y se salió de su posición. Ciel jadeó ante la perdida y fue lo último que sintió antes de correrse y caer a la cama exhausto.

Doll sonrió complacida de que pudo recordar lo que una vez su hermana Wendy le dijo: _Si alguna vez llegas a tener la desdicha de estar con un asqueroso hombre, no dejes que esos bastardos dejen su semilla dentro. _

Bueno, Doll no creía que Finnian fuera un bastardo, o un asqueroso, pero no estaba de más seguir un consejo. Se acostó a su lado y empezó a juguetear con sus cabellos, cuando por fin Ciel empezó a abrir los ojos. Primero la miró con algo muy parecido a la dulzura, y una pequeñita sonrisa quería aparecer frente a sí, pero entonces su boca se contorsionó de dolor y se volteó al otro lado para vomitar en el suelo de la habitación.

— Ohhh, dios mío, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hicimos? ¿estás bien?—. Ella se levantó de la cama y buscó sus ropas de chico mientras escuchaba al joven vomitar y empezó a desesperarse.

El joven tenía un ataque de... algo, no sabía que, pero debía llevarlo al doctor. Después de limpiarlo y arreglarse lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevó al doctor. Estaría completamente arrepentida si llegaba a ser que el ataque del joven había sido por su culpa...pero por otro lado...

Lo bueno era que había podido demostrarle que era una chica. Sin lugar a dudas.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

><p>Na: Ya sé, ya sé... prometí este shot hace tiempo (de hecho, cuando el episodio... ¿cinco? que revelaron que Freckels era una chica). Sin embargo sí lo terminé, y estaba allí, sin editar. Hoy me dije: ¡termínalo! Y woolá!

Si les soy honesta, no es ni de por lejos mi mejor trabajo. Pero, fue divertido hacerlo. Yo opino que el sexo no tiene nada que ver con quien lleva la batuta. Doll es mayor, y Ciel a esa edad, vamos, es un sumiso (aunque con un seme!Ciel de 18 babeo).

En cuanto a lo de Wendy... Bueno, imagino que no tiene muchas buenas experiencias con hombres, ya que vamos, es una mujer adulta atrapada en un cuerpo de niña. Debe ser difícil relacionarse. Y tengo una fobia de ver sexo hetero donde no usan protección y se corren dentro. Es como que mi mente ya se va directo a: embarazo. Que vamos, el preseminal también embaraza, pero bueno, en un fic, si se interrumpe ya estamos a salvo. xD

Espero haberles dado aunque sea un poco de diversión a los fans de esta linda parejita, que miren que no hay tanto material. Personalmente, me encantan. Y tengo un angst de ellos viniendo en camino... ese si lo publicaré cuando termine la serie.

No sé, este fue... porno. xD Quizás luego haga un fluf de ellos. Aunque no prometo nada. De todas maneras: Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos ;).


End file.
